Cobra Kai Vs. Miyagi-Do Karate
Cobra Kai Vs. Miyagi-Do Karate is a major rivalry between the Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do dojos during Season 2 of the YouTube web series Cobra Kai. History Cobra Kai Season 1 After Cobra Kai student Miguel Diaz defeats Robby Keene, though unethically in the final round of the All Valley tournament, Daniel LaRusso wanting to finish Cobra Kai opens up a dojo called Miyagi-Do Karate which is named after his deceased master Mr. Miyagi and enlists Robby as his first student. Season 2 Daniel's daughter Sam joins Miyagi-Do Karate soon after Robby, but the three have trouble getting students at first since Daniel's teachings make people believe that this is not real and just him making other people do his chores combined with Cobra Kai thriving and outshining them. After Daniel makes a commercial about his dojo where he promotes his dojo and insults Cobra Kai, The sensei of Cobra Kai Johnny Lawrence gets revenge by having his students completely outperform Miyagi-Do in a festival which makes it even more difficult for Daniel to get new students. Fortunately Johnny's sensei John Kreese's ruthless teachings cause a handful of Cobra Kai students to leave the dojo and join Miyagi Do which gives Daniel hope. Under Johnny's nose Kreese poisons several of his students with his soldier's ideology and makes them more corrupt and vicious. Under his order Hawk and some other of Johnny's students vandalize and destroy Daniel's dojo and Hawk steals Miyagi's badge of honor, though Miguel manages to get the badge from Hawk and give it back. At that point the rivalry begins. One day Kreese shows up at Daniel's house and threatens him that the war has started. After finding out that Kreese has been poisoning his students, Johnny angrily kicks him out of the dojo. During a party the night before the first day of school Miguel and Sam who used to date share a kiss which they immediately regret it because Miguel is with Cobra Kai student Tory while Sam is with Robby, but both are unaware that Tory saw them kiss. An angry Tory threatens Tory that she is coming after her through the intercom on the fist day of school. Tory and Sam approach each other in the hallway, and Tory then viciously attacks her. While Robby tries to stop the fight, Miguel mistakenly believing Robby is attacking Tory attacks him. Then a huge brawl breaks out between both the dojos. There are several fights during the brawl: 1) Miguel vs Robby, 2) Sam vs Tory, 3) Hawk vs several Miyagi-Do students which includes his former best friend Demetri, 4) Chris vs Mitch, 5) Nathaniel vs Bert, 6) Raymond vs a few Miyagi-Do students. Raymond who had recently got a job as a security guard at school attempted to show his competence to the principal by beating up a few Miyagi-Do students . Hawk manages to beat up several Miyagi-Do students before going after Demetri. Miguel gets the upper-hand on Robby, but after noticing Sam and Tory fighting he runs to help them. However, he is stopped by Robby who attacks him. With the assistance of two of his Cobra Kai classmates, Miguel kicks Robby into one of them, who then encourages Miguel to go which he doesn't, leaving Robby to deal with them. Chris manages to get the upper-hand on Mitch at first but Mitch is able to eventually kick him in the face, causing Chris to fall down. However when Mitch tells him he would have been bad-ass had he joined Cobra Kai, Chris responds by smacking him with the book, thus knocking Mitch down and winning the fight. While Tory is gaining the upper-hand on Sam, Miguel tries to stop her, only for Tory to kick him in the face. Robby successfully defeats the two Cobra Kai's and runs to help Sam, but Miguel stops him and the two resume their fight. Nathaniel has the upper-hand on Bert at first, but Bert eventually kicks Nathaniel in the face, breaking his glasses as a result. An angry Nathaniel then tackles Bert and starts hitting him, only for both of them to be taken away by a security guard. Sam eventually beings to get the upper-hand on Tory, but Tory then responds by using her spiked bracelet to harm Sam. Hawk eventually catches Demetri and starts attacking him. After hitting Demetri int the face twice, Demetri starts using his techniques he learned at Miyagi-Do to counter all of Hawks strikes. Demetri then beats Hawk by kicking him into a trophy case, though he does apologize to Hawk. Tory manages to injure Sam's wrist with her bracelet, but Sam is ultimately able to beat her. Miguel and Robby are the last ones fighting. After Miguel tells Robby Sam loves him more than Robby, Robby aggressively attacks Miguel and starts to get the upper-hand, but Miguel recovers and beats Robby by flipping him over and putting his arm on lock. However after remembering Johnny's advise earlier to show mercy Miguel lets Robby go and apologizes to him, who angrily attacks him and kicks him off the railing which results in him breaking his back. Horrified at what he has done Robby runs off. Miguel and Sam are taken to the hospital where Miguel has to undergo treatment. In the hospital Daniel's wife Amanda LaRusso tells him he needs to stop with the dojo because of all the pain it has caused which Daniel agrees to do. Back in the Cobra Kai Dojo Johnny returns to see Kreese teaching Hawk, Tory, Raymond, Mitch and four other students. Kreese reveals to Johnny that he now owns the Dojo. Hawk along with the students have betrayed Johnny, joined Kreese and accused him of Miguel's injury. Johnny angrily tells him he can take it and walks off. It is evident that the rivalry still has not ended. Season 3 There is a possibility that learning from their failures as sensei's, Daniel and Johnny will join forces, and stop Kreese. Members Cobra Kai * Miguel * Hawk * Aisha (Unclear) * Tory * Bert * Mitch * Raymond * Several unnamed students * Johnny Lawrence (Former student and Sensei) * John Kreese (Current Sensei) Miyagi-Do * Robby * Sam * Demetri * Chris * Nathaniel * Few former Cobra Kai students * Daniel (Current Sensei) Category:Cobra Kai